Winter Aubade
by Moonlight M3lody
Summary: Winter came a little earlier this year for the residents of Meltokio. One particular occupant was not amused.


Winter graced the residents of Meltokio a little earlier this year, and while it was generally favorably received by the populace with the stores quickly putting up their seasonal merchandises on display and festive decorations springing up over the night, one particular occupant was not amused. Specifically, he was pissed.

Sheena was just a little over the doorway to hang her coat when he gave her a halfhearted 'Yo, hunny' from the corner of his mouth. She quirked her eyebrows, because if his slumped figure didn't give up the fact he was less than thrilled by the piling snow, even the way her pet name sounded was off. She left her coat to a welcoming Sebastian, not forgetting a word of graciousness, and made her way in. He was toying with a glass of his favorite wine ('Flanoir Flame', she recalled, such a ridiculous name for a good beverage), only a little bit grimmer than a kicked puppy. She tried hard to hold back a snort.

"I thought you're past your winter blues, Zelos."

He whimpered.

"Oh Celsius...why must she torture me so? Women are cruel."

Sheena shook her head. Oh dear, it had come to this again, hadn't it? All these childish antics... On the other hand, it was the first time either of them ever mentioned the night since it came to resolve. One year prior, she was inadvertently roped into a rodeo ride tour following a wild terrorist threat. During that journey, they rebuilt the relationship they used to have, and regained enough momentum soon after to muster courage to bare how much they missed each other's friendships. He ended up telling her a story of his past, the truth of his aversion to the ice and wintery. In exchange, she told him of the years following the Volt incident.

That brought them considerably closer, although both of them found the emotional times to be a somewhat embarrassing period and since then managed to tiptoe around the issue. Let it lingered as a memory. God, what were they? A couple of teenagers?

Fortunately, Zelos didn't seem bothered by her words at all, merely continuing his struggle to form a perfect blanket cocoon. His glass had emptied in span of a few second. Good, she decided, she wouldn't like it if this take turn to the angsty. They had had enough.

"Sheen, it's cold outside. We've spent the last three winters on the road. Can't I spend this one warm and comfy?"

Sheena rolled her eyes. A second later, however, her eyes lit as if she had just realized something, and she bursted into a fit of laughter. Zelos raised his eyebrows. Had his friend gone crazy over his antics?

"Zel, don't tell me...you're not good with cold? I would've never thought of that with Colette being all unfazed, but Cruxis Crystal doesn't make any of you particularly resistant of temperature, right?"

"Not without undergoing the whole angelic transformation."

Oh, he was clearly sulking. Sheena tuned down her reaction, but smile was still plastered on her face. She suddenly turned around, looking into his face seriously, but not without mirth.

"Put your traveling gear on, preferably with an extra layer of jacket. See you in a while."

Her eyes twinkled, and before Zelos could place an inquiry as to what was going on, she dashed to the front door. Sebastian, ever the professional, didn't even bat an eye.

–

Sheena returned about two hours later, having put on her winter clothes as well. Zelos, despite ranting all the way through, had changed into proper seasonal attires during her disappearance. His butler had prepared them clean and neat, even though Zelos was sure he had told him there was no plan to spend time outside until the snow melted. That cunning weasel must be smiling contently right now, he couldn't help but thought.

It didn't just end there. Upon closer examination to this cheerier incarnation of Sheena Fujibayashi, he couldn't suppress the mounting suspicion. She was wearing too much layers. The temperature was way past his comfort zone, but certainly hadn't dipped that low yet.

"Do I have the luxury to at least know where are we going and what is expected of me?"

"Is 'no' a good answer?"

With that, she took his hand, pulling him outside. Their snow shoes left behind a series of prints Sebastian was sure had not graced the house for a very long time.

–

He couldn't believe this. He really couldn't.

They were screaming on top of their lungs, going up and down the hills an hour outside Meltokio, ruling the slopes with a wooden sled and a couple of talismans. The second weirdest part is the way Sheena timed each talisman's activation so that the ride was smooth enough for them to sit comfortably yet provided adequate boost to keep them going, gave them force to guide the sled into more interesting maneuvres than probably allowed. If he was given the right to comment, even the sparks coming off from the talismans were somewhat more...artistic, decorative? Definitely different from the ones she used in combat. Yes, he was sure they didn't usually shaped like flowers or blew into multicolored powders. The weirdest part was the fact he enjoyed the game they'd played for at least an hour and half.

"Woo-hoo!"

She finished a half turn with a flourish, face brimming with pride. They stopped for a rest.

"That was fun, don't you think?"

Zelos agreed.

"I don't know magic can be used that way." He was honestly impressed.

She grinned.

"Gotta know how to amuse yourself."

"How do you obtain the sled anyway?"  
"Saw some kids made in on the way. I remember there being some good hills 'round the outskirts, so I picked up some good woods and went to a carpenter."

"That's why you take two hours."

"Yeah. I was afraid it might take longer, but fortunately the peak of order won't come till next week."

She was really something.

They could've played closer to the city, but it'd be jampacked with kids. This was way better than any alternative they could come up with in walking distance. Speaking of that, he was getting tired of sledding...

"Now what?"

His question was answered with a ball of snow thrown to his face.

"You think?"  
Really, that daring expression of hers, he was determined to take on her challenge until she declared defeat. With that, a full-scaled war broke. Snow flew left and right, occassionally peppered with a snark or well-timed jabs. Fortresses were built, mercy not given, and truce shattered. In the background was a string of childish banter and incredulous laughter.

When both of them ran out of breath, they fell to the ground with a loud thump. A silhouette of snow angel formed under them as they brushed the flakes off their clothes.

"Funny, isn't it?" started Zelos, eyes closing to savor the momentary peace,"Usually it was me dragging you places."

"I figure out I have to break even," she replied.

They finished the evening with a couple of snowmen. Sheena's creativity had apparently culminated in her inventive talismans, so Zelos didn't throw the chance to make fun of her odd sculptures. She gently reminded him that snowmen weren't supposed to look like a prop in Altamira's 'Scare Beware!' When sundown approached, they agreed they were both suck.

–

It was a long and exhausting day, so Sheena wasn't surprised when he passed on the couch almost immediately once they returned to the warm confine of his mansion. It was already a deviation to his days since the season started, anyway. Sneaking around, she managed to cover him with a blanket without waking him up.

Sebastian entered the room with a courteous bow, waiting until she was sure Zelos was tucked in nicely before whispering, "Now that the master is asleep, may I delight you with some eggnog and gingerbread, miss?"

Everyone in the circle knew anything a la Sebastian was not to be passed, so she nodded, giving one last glance to the redhead. He was so deceivingly docile like that. Zelos would also want the treats once he woke up.

–

It tasted simply divine, Sheena decided, and she would not be against spending the next winter holidays in this mansion. For now, she would bug Sebastian until the recipe was disclosed for her own kitchen experiment. Winter in Mizuho was harsh, having these to carry around would certainly improve her mood when doing late-night paperworks. Sheena had to stifle a laugh, however, because apparently, the cookies hilariously resembled Celsius. Zelos, upon awakening, realized it as well and was currently in the process of accusing Sebastian of planning a coup d'etat on him. The butler put on the most solemn of face and bowed deeply. "Pleasure to serve you, Mmster Zelos."

It was a new discovery, for she had never associated the old man with any synonym of 'audacious' or 'mischievous'. Bearing witness to the dynamics of their playful arguments, however, brought smile to her face without fail. Such luck Zelos had, she thought, for a father figure made his place so prominently in his life. Sebastian was loyal to a fault. The only beacon of light Zelos had around, at least until fate brought all eight of them together. He was also the only one stayed after their party disbanded, a constant through and through. She was glad she was able to accompany him this time around.

"What are you thinking about so deeply? Your eyebrows are creasing so much you'll live up to the name banshee, Sheena."

For that, he was awarded a thwack squarely to the forehead.

"Hey!"

"You really don't make use of your eloquence well, stupid."

He let out a short laugh. Scooting closer, in a flash of boldness he held out his hands and circled them around her. Sheena tensed at the hug, but seconds passed and the hands didn't move anywhere inappropriate, keeping it polite, platonic. He was wise enough to refrain from making tactless remark, so she stopped trying to squirm, and he relaxed.

"Thanks," he whispered to her back. His breath tickled her neck somewhat. Sheena took solace and drew composure from her cup of eggnog. In front of them, fire danced in the hearth, crackling every so often. Their shadows wobbled around the dimly lit room.

"It's alright. I just want to give you...something good to remember this time of the year."

He leaned in experimentally. While still brazen, Sheena reminded herself that her friend was a man worth trusting, and he hadn't tried his philandering, Chosen facade moves on her ever since she blew it up. They shifted a bit until she deemed it cozy enough. A long time ago, she used to view him as an older brother and they ended up like that quite a bit during the time either of them needed comfort. One notable incident was when she accidentally blowed the laboratory up (long story). He made fun of her first, until she started sobbing for having hurt some of the researchers. Strange, how much time had lapsed, how much they had changed from back then.

"Thanks," he repeated.

For everything. For the chance. For the memory. Perhaps he would not mind the winter if it meant he could hold her like this again. White compounds piled on the windowsill, more of them aimed for the ground in a flurry. For once, he could see how beautiful the scene might be when looked in different light. Usually he had packed somewhere tropical before the snow made it this far. For now, with her by his side, the bond between them stronger than ever, his butler and his perfect kitchen mastery, he had nothing to complain of.

He was even willing to give it easy on Celsius. If she sped up the season, of course.

Sebastian lowered the curtain, leaving the two to the bounds of their own minds. On his face was a knowing smile and inquisitive look.

"Happy winter, master Zelos."


End file.
